Prue Halliwell
Prudence Johanna Halliwell (P.J.) is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and Paris. Like her sisters, she is a Cupid-Witch Hybrid, having inherited magical genes from her mom and dad. As a first-born Witch, P.J. is more powerful than her two younger sisters. But it is a close tie between her and Paris, as Parker was born with no magical powers. So far, her powers include the powers of Remote Beaming and Beaming. Additionally, P.J. possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Early HistoryCategory:Fated Predestined Coop, a cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late, and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Pre-Birth and Birth Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth in late 2007. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P", Phoebe named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue. Coming Into Her Powers P.J. came into her powers about three months after her birth. Her mother was getting ready to leave for work when the baby beamed her back into the house, revealing to her parents that she had come into her powers. P.J. came into her powers around the same time as her cousin Melinda, yet faster than her other cousins, Kat and Sabrina, even though they were much older than her. About a year after she first came into her powers, P.J.'s remote beaming power grew, enabling her to beam herself. She used this to beam herself up into a cabinet in Magic School when she was scared, or under her bed when she was frightened. Before Fated Before Season One, P.J. was made into the Manager of Halliwell's -- her Aunt Piper's restaurant. Throughout Fated Season One In Pilot, TBA Physical Appearance Prudence is pretty, with her green eyes, wavy brown-red hair, slender figure, small chest and hips. She has well sculpted eyebrows that are half a shade darker than her hair and full in texture, a pretty face shape, and vibrant beautiful skin. She does not see the beauty that others seen in her, and she tends to disagree when people she's pretty. There was a time when Prue felt herself to be a smaller, less beautiful, and more childlike version of her mother, although most people disagree. She is told by a few guys to be cute or beautiful, despite what she personally thinks of herself. Despite her self-consciousness and shy personality, she dresses in very wild, exotic, colorful, and fashionable outfits. She holds her clothes like precious jewels, and has many dresses, shirt, and designer jeans. She loves shoes, and is normally always in boots, sneakers, or sandals. Personality Prudence is incredibly stubborn and sarcastic, traits born out of her mother's over-protectiveness. She is also a very caring and compassionate person. She is quite, shy, and sweet and doesn't talk much to strangers. She tends to be somewhat of an invert with people she doesn't know, but with her family she's very outgoing and takes on a leadership role. With her sisters - being the oldest - she has a heightened sense of responsibility and protectiveness over them and all her close friends and family members. Powers and Abilities GalleryCategory:Next GenerationCategory:CharactersCategory:Hybrids Image Gallery